Lower
by 2718sadie
Summary: Riley and Zane take things a little further. Note the rating. One-shot from Riley's POV.


As soon as I get Zane's shirt off we tumble back onto the bed.

He lands half on top of me, with his thigh between my legs gently pinning me to the mattress.

His hands are running wild under my shirt, and every deliberate roll of his hips sends a flurry of excited electric butterflies straight down into my cock. I think it's having a similar effect on him since we're hardly kissing by this point, more like gasping into each others' mouths.

When I get some leverage against the bed I flip us over and straddle him so I can pull off my own shirt. Then I lean back down to him and start kissing down his neck.

His hand on my bare back between my shoulder blades keeps kneading harder, encouraging me to keep going, and I oblige. When I lick experimentally at his right nipple he inhales sharply in surprise. I suppress a laugh and keep licking, liking how it makes him squirm underneath me. His hand soon makes its way up into my hair, grasping lightly at my curls at first, but gripping a little more tightly with every flick of my tongue.

As his fingers begin scraping lightly against my scalp I'm suddenly _aching _to feel both his hands tangled roughly in my hair while I lick somewhere _lower_.

I really want to, but I'm too shy to ask, which seems silly since at the moment I'm pretty shamelessly flicking my tongue against his nipple while sliding myself not-so-subtly against his leg. But so far we've been all hands and pants mostly on, and I know he hasn't gone farther than that with anyone before, and neither have I... well, except that time in the woods...

Quickly pushing that memory aside, I gather my courage and start kissing further down his torso, hoping he'll get the hint. I descend until my nose meets the waist of his jeans.

I'm freaking out a little. My heart is thumping madly, and I'm sure Zane too can feel its frantic beat humming through my body.

I look up at him and move my hand to rest lightly on the fly of his jeans. "Um... would it be okay if I... um?" My cheeks flush hot before I can finish the question.

"Uh yeah... If you want to?" he says, a little breathy.

I kind of nod, blushing even more, and we exchange slight smiles that blatantly betray our mutual nervous excitement.

Permission granted, I carefully unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down. I pull his jeans off his hips and then his legs so he's lying there in only his white boxer-briefs. My eyes automatically begin to roam up and down his body. I'm quite delighted when I see that he's _obviously _just as into this as I am.

He catches me looking, rather, _staring_.

"Come here," he says.

I crawl back up his body and he immediately pulls me into a deep, long kiss. His tongue slipping into my mouth to slide against my own almost makes me forget that I was in the middle of undressing him.

A little tentatively at first, I begin massaging him through his underwear, and the kiss rapidly turns sloppy. I think he's finding it difficult hard to concentrate while I'm touching him like this. He's always so measured and in control and I'm loving that I can unravel him so easily. And I think he knows it too, because he quickly retaliates, fumbling to undo my jeans.

Once he succeeds, his hand descends painfully slowly, sliding into my jeans and over my underwear. For a while he mirrors what I'm doing to him, and we keep up the messy kiss between quiet moans and gasps and the occasional giggle.

Eventually I disengage the kiss to nuzzle against his neck and whisper in his ear, "You're distracting me from my mission."

He doesn't get a chance to respond before I've got his underwear part way off and my hand wrapped around his bare cock, and by then the sexy growl that escapes his lips is all I need to hear.

I disengage from him just long enough to get his underwear completely off and notice that he's actually blushing, so I flash him a smile and wiggle out of my own jeans and underwear to even the playing field.

I start stroking him with my hand again while I begin to settle myself on my stomach between his legs. Fortunately he's now sort of sitting up at the head of the bed or I'd be hanging off the end.

Finally at eye level with the head of his cock, I lick my lips and take a gentle suck at the tip. He flinches a little in surprise, inhaling sharply, and I repeat the motion, this time swirling my tongue simultaneously.

He seems to like it.

A lot.

Just the sound he makes in response is enough to trigger a fresh jolt to spread low in my abdomen, and I'm suddenly very aware of the throbbing between my own legs, snugly trapped between my body and the bed, but I keep my focus on Zane and settle for wiggling against the mattress.

I try a few different things and I'm all over the place at first, licking at the base, down and up and over the slit at the top, trying to work my hand on him wherever my mouth isn't.

Gaining confidence, I take more of him in my mouth. Instantly, his fingers tangle in my hair, first massaging and then raking against my scalp as I take him deeper.

He's writhing underneath me, growling and gasping and moaning and every single syllable of sound shoots a sharp pulse of pleasure zinging through my body.

It's not long before I can feel him beginning to twitch in my mouth. His hands pull at my hair more urgently as he says my name in warning. I pull off from the tip but I keep running my mouth up and down the side of his cock and look up at him.

His head is thrown back a little, and he's breathing hard. His eyes are closed.

And he looks _fucking sexy_.

I'm distracted watching him and somehow caught off guard when he comes hot in my hand and on his stomach, breathing hard.

After the last twinges have passed I move up to lie beside him and I study him in silence while he catches his breath.

"Was that okay?" I finally ask.

"You couldn't tell?" He teases, a smile spreading across his face.

"Well I guess so, yeah... I mean, you sure _sounded _like you were enjoying it," I tease back.

Suddenly he looks a little sheepish.

"Hey, no! That growly thing you do? ...Got me seriously hot and bothered."

He smirks at this and starts skimming his hand up and down my side, going a little lower every time until he skirts across my hip and wraps his hand around my cock.

"Hot and bothered indeed..." he says, smiling and looking quite pleased with himself.

He rolls over part way and dips down to kiss me. The kiss is slow and full and soon he's lying fully on top of me, our legs tangled and hands running everywhere. I roll my hips up to him, moaning into his mouth as I meet the deliciously torturous pressure of his thigh between my legs once again.

He eventually pulls away from my body and from the kiss, and I'm reluctant to let him go, even though he's already gliding downwards and I know what's coming.

At first he strokes me with his hand, making very deliberate movements and observing my reactions. There's a stark contrast between his careful analysis and my more impulsive method. He's a scientist. And I'm... not.

Even though he's looking at me like a hungry lion, I feel like I should tell him he doesn't have to return the favour.

"You know you don't have to, right?"

"I know," he says rather cheerfully, his face filling with a goofy variation of that ridiculously contagious smile of his.

My stomach does a little flip as it occurs to me that his mouth, _that _mouth, is about to go on _my _cock.

Oh. My. God.

And then, he lowers his mouth to me...


End file.
